Finally Whole
by forcverandalways
Summary: Set literally as 'Chimera' finishes and no, I will not give you anymore details because spoilers are bad. Jibbs, because I practically live for it


**I** **rewatched 'Chimera' yesterday and I was yelling and cursing at the top of my lungs at Commander Skinner like THE WHOLE TIME. My poor Mum came through and she had to listen to me yell at him. HE IS AN IDIOT.** **The** **next chapter of Truth or Dare should be up hopefully this week coming or the week after that, unless the writer's block that seems to be increasing (ugghhhh) comes back.**

 **Enjoy** **guys xx**

Jenny Shepard gasped as the ship exploded and her eyes filled with tears. She exited MTAC and went straight through to her office.

"Don't let anyone in, even if it's a national emergency" she told Cynthia as she went through to her office.

Jenny cursed silently as her voice cracked. As soon as she got into her office she shut the door before sitting down on the sofa, taking off her heels and sobbing into her knees. She still hadn't apologized to Gibbs for leaving him or told him that she still loved him. She still hadn't said sorry to Tony for breaking his heart. She still hadn't apologized to Ziva, who was one of her best friends and who had saved her life, for being a bitch. She still hadn't told McGee that she thought that he had the potential to be the Director one day. She still hadn't said sorry to Ducky for being a stone cold bitch to him when all he had done was be like a Father to her.

"Director, are you alright?" Abby Sciuto, the forensic scientist at NCIS came through and put her arms around Jenny who just sobbed.

"I'm sorry I was so cold to you Abby. I'm sorry I never accepted the hug that you offered when I clearly needed it. I messed up Abby. I really did. Jethro's dead, and I never got to tell him that I'm sorry for leaving him in Paris or how much I still love him" Jenny sobbed.

"You just did Jen" a masculine voice said.

Jenny looked up and ran to the owner of that particular voice before hugging him tightly.

"I thought you were dead. I thought we would be apart again, this time for good. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Jethro, from leaving to saying no off the job to being a stone cold bitch. I love you so much" the redhead weeped.

"I love you too Jenny, and no one can get rid of me that easily" he added before she pulled back and laughed which was music to Gibbs's ears.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but I love your laugh" Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled before she pressed her lips to his softly but they broke apart when they heard Jenny's assistant Cynthia's muffled yelling to a man through the door.

"Director Shepard's in a meeting!" Cynthia yelled.

"I have to see her now!" The man was Commander Skinner.

"Let me deal with this. You two lovebirds have some time to yourselves" Abby told them, obviously very relaxed, before she walked out.

The 'SLAP!' was so loud that Jenny jumped out of her skin.

"You OK Jen?" Gibbs asked her.

"That slap was _loud_ " she admitted.

"I know, right?" Gibbs replied with his signature half smile before he and Jenny burst into laughter.

"I need to see your team" she said seriously once she had stopped laughing and she made to leave but Gibbs stopped her.

"Jen, wait" Gibbs grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What?" Jenny replied.

"Put on your shoes first" he told her.

And so she did. After that the two of them walked downstairs, fingers entwined, with Abby. Jenny let go of Gibbs's hand at the and took a deep breath before she walked into the bullpen.

"Tony" she said.

"Yes Director?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I made you do what I did nine years ago and I'm" Jenny's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry for putting you through that pain. I know how much you love Jeanne, I truly do, and I know how much it hurts to break the one you love's heart" Jenny choked out before Tony hugged her.

"It's OK, Jenny. I realized that I was just in love with the idea of being in love. I chose to get in too deep. We can still be friends Jenny" Tony told her.

Jenny pulled back and smiled before she went over to McGee.

"Next time I speak to SECNAV, I'm gonna make sure you're on the list of recommended people for NCIS Director" she told him sincerely.

"Thank you Director. That means a lot" McGee replied with a smile.

After that Jenny walked over to Ziva.

"I honestly don't know where I'd be without you Ziva David. You're an absolute lifesaver in every way possible. I'm sorry I was such a bitch towards you" the redhead told the Israeli.

"There is nothing to forgive, Jen" Ziva whispered before she embraced the redhead in a hug.

Jenny went over to Ducky.

"I love you Duckman" she told him seriously before she burst into tears again and Ducky put his arms around her while she cried.

"I love you too Jennifer" Ducky told her.

The NCIS family was finally whole again.

 **I'm gonna watch NCIS now and turn off my WiFi so please leave me a review! X**


End file.
